Mixed Hot Springs
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Happy birthday to Chrom! Based off the conversation between Lucina and Female Robin (if you are related) in the Hot Springs DLC.


"Hot spring…" Robin mumbled, looking at the sign outside of the bathing house. She blushed furiously when she read the next part of the sign. "Mixed?!"

"Well it seems like it's the only one left that isn't filled with Risen corpses." Her daughter, Lucina, said with a gentle smile. Robin noticed the excitement in her dark blue eyes; Lucina had been looking forward throughout the entire battle with the pestering Risen to spend the day with her. Lucina turned to her and asked, "What does 'Mixed' mean anyway, mother?" Robin's cheeks still flushed, she averted her gaze from her daughter to the two males over in the distance helping Anna clean up the hot spring houses along with the other Shepherds. They both had dark blue hair like Lucina which made them so easy to recognize. It was her husband, Chrom, and her son, Morgan.

"'Mixed' means that this bathing house is for both male and female." Robin had expected for Lucina to become just as flustered as she was at the thought of bathing with the opposite gender, but she was shocked when her eyes began to sparkle and she took ahold of the tactician's gloved hands.

"That means we can bathe with father and Morgan!" Her mother almost fainted from her words. Her daughter was way too innocent.

"D-dear… As lovely as that may seem," Robin was quickly trying to pull together a way to explain to Lucina lightly. "The 'Mixed' bathing house is mainly for lovers." Lucina frowned for a split second before wearing another smile.

"Then why don't you and dad go in?" Robin's heart nearly stopped. What was with her daughter and her absurd words today? "You both haven't had alone time since you left Ylisse for Regna Ferox, right?" Her daughter was right, Chrom and Robin have had little alone time together besides the time they spent in their shared tent at night. She wouldn't lie, she has desired some alone time with Chrom ever since that little beach trip they had almost a month ago.

"I…" She was about to speak before two figures approached them.

"Mother!" Arms pulled Robin into a hug.

"Well hello there Morgan." Robin giggled as Morgan so cutely snuggled into her embrace. Chrom and Lucina smiled at the pair.

"Anna gave us free passes into the bathing houses for helping clean up the Risen corpses." Chrom spoke up, grabbing the attention of Robin. The tactician was about to speak but was once again interrupted.

"Father, you and mother should go in!" Lucina spoke. Chrom's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, father! You should spend some time with mother!" Morgan said cheerfully, looking from his father to his mother. Without their say, Lucina and Morgan pushed them both into the 'Mixed' bathing house and locked the door. What devious children they were.

Chrom watched as Robin stepped foot into the hot spring, clinging the towel tightly around her body. He wanted to laugh, he found it quite cute. She was still shy about showing him her body even after that lustful night they spent together in bed. When she finally sat down next to him, she slowly let loose her grip on the towel and sighed. She finally began to relax.

"I can't believe they locked us in here." The edges of his lips moved upwards slightly. He put his arm around her when she leaned her head onto his shoulder. It was nice to be able to do this. If it wasn't for their stupid war then they would be able to have moments like this more often.

"You have to admit," He started. Robin opened her eyes only slightly. "It is nice to finally have some alone time." The tactician smiled peacefully and nodded.

"Yeah, remind me to thank them later." She felt him kiss the top of her head gently. "Do you think they planned this?"

"Well they both got their brains from you, so I would say yes." She chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Happy birthday to Chrom! I felt bad not writing for Lucina or Morgan, but I didn't buy DLC for the game back then. So hopefully this will make up for all three of my precious babies!  
**


End file.
